villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Syndrome
Syndrome, real name Buddy Pine, is the main antagonist of Disney and Pixar's The Incredibles. He was a supervillain and mad scientist who used to be Mr. Incredible's biggest fan until he had refused to let him be his sidekick when he was young. He is voiced by Jason Lee. Biography Early Life Buddy Pine, a superhero fanatic & inventor goes into a youthful Mr. Incredible's car willing to be his self-appointed sidekick IncrediBoy and that he doesn't have to worry about training him since he knows everything about him, being his #1 fan. However, rather than allow Incrediboy to accompany him, Mr. Incredible ejects Buddy from his car and speeds off, with Buddy calling out from the road and telling him to wait. Later on that night, right when Mr. Incredible saves pedestrian Oliver Sansweet from near-suicide convoluted into a bank robbery hostage to stop Bomb Voyage, Buddy showed up again as IncrediBoy and told Mr. Incredible that he made new rocket boots and that he finally figured out who he is: His ward IncrediBoy (Similar to a Batman/Robin tone). But when Mr. Incredible tells him that he's now officially carried it too far, Buddy thinks it's because he doesn't have powers and says that not every superhero has powers and they can be super without them (Similar to Batman). After asking Mr. Incredible if he can fly since he can with his rocket boots, he responded (while holding up Bomb Voyage, who tried to escape during his and Buddy's conversation), "Fly home, Buddy. I work alone." Buddy tells Mr. Incredible to just give him one chance and that he'll show him by getting the police; but as he was leaving, Bomb Voyage throws a bomb on the end of his cape (which Buddy was unaware), so Mr. Incredible was forced to let Bomb Voyage escape to save Buddy and dispose of the bomb. Unfortunately, the rescue ended up opening the floodgate of other lawsuits against supers (because of the two lawsuits that Mr. Incredible faced and lost) and thus, it abolished supers altogether. Now sick and tired of Buddy, Mr. Incredible handed him over to the police in the back of their police car, telling them to send him back home and tell his mom what he's been doing so she can have a talk with him. When Mr. Incredible told the officers that Bomb Voyage escaped, he also added that "Skippy" made sure of that, only for Buddy to correct him, but Mr. Incredible responded that he's not affiliated with him. After Buddy was sent home and probably even scolded and sent to his room by his mom (which was shown in a flashback with a grown-up Buddy {as Syndrome} telling it to an older Mr. Incredible), he believed that he could not trust anyone, and that he realized that his life-long dreams had been crushed, which gradually drove him to a hatred for Mr. Incredible and the other supers for not letting him help and join him, and then it finally drove him to revenge. Later years 15 years later now 25-years-old and operating through his agent Mirage, Buddy, now known by his new supervillain name Syndrome, contacted many retired superheroes, tasking them with the destruction of various prototypes of the enormous Omnidroid battle robots, which was secretly a plan that would lead to the demise of many of the old supers. He also got extremely rich from building loads of weapons and presumably selling it to evil terrorist organizations. But no matter how rich he became, he never forgot about Mr. Incredible and finally started to get his revenge. Deciding that his Omnidroid was now good enough to fight Mr. Incredible, Syndrome had Mirage recruit his old idol, who was able to defeat the Omnidroid. After repairing and improving the machine, Syndrome sent it to fight Mr. Incredible. When the hero was outmatched, Syndrome revealed himself (also saying that all he wanted was to help Mr. Incredible, but what made him snap was when he told him to fly home and that he works alone) and he declared that he would be Mr. Incredible's new nemesis. Mr. Incredible realized that he was wrong to treat Syndrome the way he did, and apologized for what he had done. Syndrome assumed that since he now had power over him he was bluffing, and accidentally used his zero-point energy ray to throw Mr. Incredible over a waterfall using his index finger. Not wanting to take any chances, he then tried to finish him off with an explosive device to ensure his demise. A scared Mr. Incredible sees the explosion in the water, but Syndrome sends his life-detector to see if Mr. Incredible survived the explosion. Mr. Incredible used Gazerbeam's skeletal remains (who had been presumably killed by Syndrome for knowing too much about his schemes) to make Syndrome think that he was killed by the bomb, which works. Unfortunately, Syndrome was able to capture Mr. Incredible when he tried to infiltrate his base later on, also realizing that he wasn't killed by the bomb after all. Due to the fact that Mrs. Incredible had activated the tracking device on his supersuit, Syndrome and Mirage believed that he had made contact with someone and began to interrogate him. When the rest of the Incredible family followed, Syndrome assumed that Mr. Incredible had sent for reinforcements with the tracking device and he ordered their plane to be shot down with missiles, taking cruel pleasure in the knowledge that he had killed them, recalling how Mr. Incredible had told him that he worked alone after he offered to be his sidekick. Mr. Incredible then retaliated by threatening to kill Mirage by crushing her; but Syndrome refused to release him, knowing that even with nothing to lose, Mr. Incredible would never, ever kill an enemy. Mr. Incredible decided to let her go, realizing that that wouldn't make things better and Syndrome teased that he knew Mr. Incredible couldn't do it, even when he's got nothing to lose because he says that Mr. Incredible's weak and that he's outgrown him. This eventually makes Mirage mad at Syndrome for having very little respect for the lives of others, telling her former boss afterwards, "Next time you gamble... bet your own life!" and leaves. She then frees Mr. Incredible from captivity, informs him of his family's survival, and helps him escape and reunite with his family. But Syndrome was able to re-capture Mr. Incredible along with his family, remarking how Mr. Incredible had married Elastigirl and had two children with her, believing that he had hit the jackpot by capturing an entire family of superheroes. Taking the opportunity to elaborate on his plan. He intends to set the Omnidroid on Metroville and then stop it himself, taking the credit and setting himself up as the city's new hero. He would then proceed to sell his inventions so that others could be super, thus eliminating the concept of supers. But this plan ultimately failed, as the Omnidroid's ability to learn allowed it to identify Syndrome as a threat, disabling his remote control wristband and sending him flying into a building out of control (which scared him real bad), knocking him out cold. He then tried to get back up, only to fall back down. He remained unconscious during the Incredibles' and Frozone's fight with the Omnidroid and they're able to disable it. Thus, Syndrome was robbed of his victory. Death With his assets now frozen by the US government and a warrant put out for his arrest, an angry Syndrome (who couldn't believe what was happening) made one final attempt at revenge by breaking into the Incredibles' house and abducting Jack-Jack, persuading his current babysitter that he was a replacement, telling her that the S on his shirt stood for Sitter and that he could not run around with a "BS" on his shirt in public. When the Incredibles arrived to rescue Jack Jack, Syndrome zapped them with his zero-point energy ray with his finger and reassured them that he'll be a good mentor to him, and probably even turn him into a sidekick in time. He then threw the Incredibles out of the home and crashed through the ceiling and up to his jet plane while holding a crying Jack-Jack. But unfortunately for Syndrome, this plan also failed when Jack-Jack's transforming superpower manifested and allowed him to beat Syndrome up. Then Mrs. Incredible was then thrown into the air by Mr. Incredible and she grabbed her baby (who fell out of Syndrome's arms when he hit the wing of his plane) and then she used her body as a parachute to glide back down. Finally realizing that he lost, Syndrome leaned from the side door of his jet plane, yelling out to the Incredible family that this isn't the end of it, that he'll come back and get Jack-Jack again, vowing revenge again; he then proceeded to laugh evilly. Mr. Incredible then started looking around for something to throw at Syndrome, spotting the car that he had bought with the money Syndrome had given him earlier, and threw it at Syndrome's plane, knocking him off-balance. Before he knew it, Syndrome was only inches away from death inside the airplane turbine. This echos an earlier scene in the movie regarding the dangers of wearing a cape by Edna, which Syndrome learned the hard way as he struggled to escape when his cape pulls and rips Syndrome into shreds which causes the aircraft to explode, killing him. His death was of similarity to Stratogale, a hero that died prior to the film. Appearance Syndrome stood 5 feet and 7 inches tall, excluding the height of his hair. He was barrel-chested and weighed 185 lb. His red hair extended straight up in a manner reminiscent of flames. Syndrome was supposedly "not a super", but he demonstrated exceptional ingenuity, technical knowledge, and planning skill far beyond the science of his time. Weapons and Inventions Syndrome's list of super weapons that he made was extensive, but several notable ones included: * Rocket boots * Zero-point energy ray (trapped and paralyzed the victim{s} in an energy beam) * Omnidroid models * Tracking / Scanning devices * Miniature explosives * Velocipods Quotes Gallery Sydrome 3.jpg|Poster with a quote from Syndrome Syndrome-Evil-Grin.jpg|Syndrome's Evil Grin Syndrome Jack-Jack Attack.jpg|Syndrome, as he appears in Jack-Jack Attack Syndrome-Disney INFINITY.png|Syndrome, as he appears in Disney Infinity Syndrome revealing his plan to the Incredibles.jpg|Syndorme revealing to the imprisoned Incredibles his true purpose of murdering all the Supers and Releasing the Omnidroid. Syndrome's breakdown.jpg|Syndrome's breakdown Trivia * Syndrome's hair was styled like Jimmy Neutron's hairdo, another CG-animated genius. * He bears some resemblance to Doctor Doom, both being evil genius type supervillains who rely on their intellect and weaponry to further their agendas. Both also seek vengeance and are the chief enemies of a quartet of superheroes that double as a family. * In The Incredibles: The Video Game, the young Buddy was seen as IncrediBoy when a youthful Mr. Incredible was holding onto his cape, trying to remove the bomb from Buddy's cape. But for the rest of the game, Buddy was never seen again as a 23-year-old under the supervillain name Syndrome. It is unknown why he never came back after the incident of the bomb being on his cape when he was little. * Syndrome made a cameo appearance in Jack-Jack Attack, in which he was seen without his mask and posed as a replacement for Kari. *He is the third Pixar villain to die and the sixth Pixar character to die. *Syndrome is similar to Charles Muntz from Up in several in a few aspects. **Both are serial killers. **Both are willing to kill children (Russell in the case of Charles Muntz and Dash and Violet in the case of Syndrome). **Both own a flying vehicle (in Charles Muntz's case, the Spirit Of Adventure). **Both have a large amount of evil minions to do their bidding. **Both have had one of their minions betray them (Mirage in his case and Dug in Charles Muntz's case). **In an interesting reversal however, while Syndrome was a fan of the hero who then became evil, Charles Muntz is the reverse: a character who was once idolized by the hero before becoming a villain. * Syndrome shares a mild similarity to Princess Morbucks in the fact both admired and original wished to be Superheroes until they were rejected by their idols. * He is the second Pixar villain to die, the first being Hopper from Bug's Life. * Syndrome also bears a few similarities to Aldrich Killian: **They were both nerdy inventors who were rejected by their mentors. **After being rejected, they make a considerable amount of money by secretly commiting crimes & murder using their inventions (In Syndrome's case, Omnidroids & In Killian's case, EXTREMIS) * He is widely regarded as being considerably dark for a Disney villain, as the director of the Incredibles (Brad Bird) believed that portraying criminals as not being willing to harm children was more harmful to minors than helpful. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Nemesis Category:Kidnapper Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Masked Villain Category:Torturer Category:Gadgeteers Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Rich Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Cowards Category:Neutral Evil Category:Child-Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Mad Scientist Category:Petrifiers Category:Evil Creator Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Frauds Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Envious Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Business Villains Category:Leader Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Serial Killers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Gaolers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Weaklings Category:Tragic Villain Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Complete Monster